This invention relates to a golf ball pickup, particularly to one having a pickup tube adjustable non-stage in its length to be collapsed to a small dimension to save expenditure for its package and transportation and to suit to golfers of different height.
A known conventional golf ball pickup shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a pickup tube 1 and a ball bag 2 as main components.
The pickup tube 1 has a sleeve 10 fixed with a lower end of the tube body, a plurality of elastic hooks 11 fixed spaced apart on a lower inner end surface of the sleeve 10, and an upper portion extending in the ball bag 2. Further, two fixing members 12 are fixed between an upper end of the pickup tube 1 and a grip 20 located outside of an upper side of the ball bag 2.
The ball bag 2 has a zipper mouth 21 in one side for taking out golf balls stored therein, an upper side board 22 and a lower side board 23 for expanding an inner space of the ball bag 2.
In picking up a golf ball from the ground with the conventional golf ball pickup, a user holds the grip 20 and pushes on a golf ball with the lower end of the sleeve 10 of pickup tube 1, with the ball to be pinched by the elastic hooks 11 to stay in the sleeve 10. Then the user picks up another golf ball to push up the lowest ball in the sleeve 10 one by one to finally enter the ball bag 2, and to be stored therein.
However, though the known conventional golf ball pickup has function of picking up and storing golf balls, it has the pickup tube 1 of a definite length, unable to be collapsed and thus also unable to suit to golfers of different height, inconvenient for package or transportation, resulting in not competitive in market.